


The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 4 - Interview With MissJuliaMiriam

by TheFanFicMaverick (ChaosBlue)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Interviews, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBlue/pseuds/TheFanFicMaverick
Summary: The FanFic Maverick is the podcast show where I interview amazing AO3 authors and discuss the stories they write, the fandoms they come from, and why fanfiction is worth writing and reading.Our latest episode is an interview with Dragon Age fanfic author MissJuliaMiriam. Join us as we discuss her fanfiction story 'Bow And Bend' and the amazing Dragon Age fandom.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 1





	The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 4 - Interview With MissJuliaMiriam

**Author's Note:**

> Huge THANK YOU to MissJuliaMiriam for coming on the show! Hats off to all you incredible writers in this fandom. Your stories are beautiful. What you do matters. Keep on rollin'!

Please check out MissJuliaMiriam's amazing story [Bow and Bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708803/chapters/8209153) if you haven't already read it!!

The show is available on iTunes, Spotify, iHeartRadio, and also [here](http://the-fanfic-maverick.cast.rocks/). 

**Show Notes:**

MissJuliaMiriam's [Bow and Bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708803/chapters/8209153)

MissJuliaMiriam's Tumblr link is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/motherfuckingnazgul)

MissJuliaMiriam's Twitter: @flippinnazguls

**Other Authors Mentioned:**

Flamethrower:  [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

Sysrae:  [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysrae/pseuds/sysrae ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysrae/pseuds/sysrae)

Copperbadge:  [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge)

**The FanFic Maverick Social Media Links:**

On Tumblr: <https://fanficmaverickpodcast.tumblr.com/>

On Instagram: @fanficmaverick

E-Mail: Fanficmaverick@gmail.com 


End file.
